


A Magic Beyond All We Do Here

by hauntedlittledoll



Series: Tumblr Fic War [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Random Literary References for the Win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/pseuds/hauntedlittledoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheeky-eyes' Prompt: "Tim trying to get along with Damien."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Magic Beyond All We Do Here

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from J.K. Rowling's "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone."

_“Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here!”_

_\- Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

* * *

“You’re aware that Damian thinks that the I-pod automatically updates itself, right?” Stephanie chuckled, as she reached over Tim’s shoulder to select a song.  “And that some sort of computer magic is responsible for the song selection?”

Tim shrugged.  “So long as he enjoys it, I guess.”

Steph nudged his shoulder gently.  “Sweetie, you can take credit for things.  You know that, right?”

“It’s fine,” Tim insisted.  “It’s just a couple songs a week.”

“And the mending of Robin’s cape …”

“Alfred was busy.”

“… and smoothed things over with Damian’s teacher after that thing with the class pet …”

“Dick tried to replace it too, but she refused.”

“… and the WE sponsored fieldtrip for Colin’s orphanage …”

“I just suggested it to Bruce!”

“… and the kittens that you managed to coerce Selina into relocating for Damian to find?”

Tim stared back at her stubbornly despite his lack of argument.

Steph stroked his hair.  “All I’m staying, Tim, is that your quest to make Damian like you would probably be easier if the kid knew that you’re the one doing these things for him.”

Tim snorted.  “Pretty sure that would just make everything worse, Steph.  Damian is obstinate that way.”

“Just like someone else I know,” Steph retorted with a tiny smile.  “Killing with kindness, one good deed at a time … _Red Robin!_ ”

“Well,” Tim allowed, “I do keep putting the Crazy Frog Song back on his playlist every time he deletes it.”


End file.
